Anew
by Athanas
Summary: In which Green and Blue are simply not meant to be. This is my first fic, so I hope you guys will like it!


Green took a stroll down the sandy beach, bathed in the glory of the brilliant sunset, listening to the sound of the waves lapping gently onto the soft sand. It aroused an indescribable feeling within him, something that made him feel like he was the luckiest boy in the world.

He watched the aquamarine waves kiss the coarse sand, embracing all its' flaws, washing it clean of its' sorrows, of all the tragedies it had ever gone through. (He thought this apt; espcially so when he noticed a seagull moving its' bowels on the sand.)

He sat down on the damp sand, raking it with his finger tips and watching it fall to the ground. He remembered the day he let her escape him, disappear form his life forever...until that day.

It was five years ago, just days before the much anticipated arrival of everyone's favourite season of the year: Christmas.

Green was back in Pallet Town for the winter holidays to spend Christmas with the few lucky ones who were able to call themselves his friends and family, and to simply enjoy the one thing that no other place in the world could offer him: Warmth.

Indeed, upon his arrival in his beloved hometown, all the problems burdening him, all the stress he received from boarding school almost instantly vanished into oblivion. The sound of children laughing away as they romped through the pristine, untouched snow made him feel so reminiscent about the countless years of childhood he had spent here in this town with his best friend, Red.

"Hey Green, what's up?" As if on cue, a merry looking boy with an impish smile spread across his face slung his arm carelessly around Green's shoulders. A beanie shaded those innocent brown eyes that were able to melt a heart of stone.

"Don't touch me, Red. You know I hate it when anyone touches me."Green tried to pull away, annoyed. But in actual truth, he was trying to hide the flames of euphoria that were rising so rapidly within him and threatening to escape. Attempting to maintain a cold exterior was never easy, but he always managed to pull it off, one way or another.

"Yeah, its' good to see you too." Red winked, and withdrew his hand, stuffing it in his pockets. "Hey, guess who's back for the holidays?"

"Me?" Green rolled his eyes. Red always had an annoying tendency to state the obvious.

"N-ooo," Red said slowly. "I'll give you a hint. Long brown hair, seriously hot body."

"That's two hints." Green stated bluntly.

"That's not the point, Green!" Red said exasperatedly. "Just guess who it is already! Okay, since you're looking so clueless, here's another hint. She kissed you under the mistletoe when you were seven."

Green caught his breath. It couldn't be. It couldn't be that brunette he'd been pining for, ever since he'd departed Pallet Town for Astoria academy. It couldn't be.

His heart was palpitating so hard, he thought that it might burst any moment. Shock tingled through every cell in his body, sending one single message to his brain: She's back. She's finally back.

And then, the anxiety came. What was he supposed to say to a girl he'd loved for the longest time when he hadn't seen her in over three years?

You couldn't just walk up to your childhood love and then say hi or...or kiss her or anything.

"Green, are you okay?" Red stopped walking and placed a supportive hand on Green's shoulder. "You look, well...green."

Green may have been the master of concealing what he felt, but he certainly wasn't very good at controlling the inundation of feelings flooding every pore of his body, and he most certainly wasn't good at dealing with it.

With a groan, he fell to his knees and crawled over to Mrs Beryl's shrubs just in time to retch into it.

"Hey, dude!" Red said, shocked. "Just relax, man! Oh geez, I should _not_ have told you Blue was coming back."

"Shut up," Green snapped, and swatted Red's hand away. He got to his feet and slowly, the pair went on their way to Green's house. "I don't like her."

"Sure you do!" Red said cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head.

"No, I don't." Green said through gritted teeth. He resisted the urge to break off a rotten branch from the pine trees shadowing them and whacking Red over the head with it. Maybe I _should_ do that, he mused to himself. So that he'd entirely forget what had happened just a few seconds ago.

Just as he turned to a tree and gripped a branch in his hand, a sweet voice called out, "Hey, Green. Long time no see."

He turned, painfully aware of who was standing behind him. The question was, _what_ would he do? What _would _he say?


End file.
